wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
February (Monthly Dragons)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance February is a large IceWing with a blue wing web. She has the same color horns and claws. Bio February hatched on the Night of No Season. She was one of the three Dragons of Winter (IceWings) along with January and December. A prophecy, told by an unknown NightWing, said that after they become dragons, they will meet again at the Night of No Season. There they must travel together for a huge future to come. February grew up accompanied with December and January. They had a strong bond with each other but now they got bored of each other. When they became dragons, they went to the Night of No Season to meet at Jade Mountain. February met the dragons of Spring (RainWings March, April and May), the dragons of Summer (SandWings June, July and August) and the dragons of fall (MudWings September, October and November). They lived together for a year. But a huge argument broke out. They still didn't have a leader, so they needed one. But all three Dragons of Winter, February, December and January, stepped forward in becoming leader. They had a two-hour-long argument on who should become leader, then they split up, creating three different teams. February had March, August and October, December had November, July and April, and January had May, June and September. February's team was named 'Valentines', while December's was named 'Reindeer'. January named his gang 'Welcomers'. February and the others have been leading their gangs for five years now. Personality February is a kind and persuasive leader, but sometimes things put her off and that's when she gets grumpy. And no one likes when she is grumpy. Relationships January They used to be a jolly team together, but after the argument they split up. Now they are sworn enemies. March February appreciates the fact that March is on her side in the argument. She agrees that he is a kind dragon and would do anything to help his 'leader'. April February and April used to be best friends but after she betrayed her and went to be with December, February is now an enemy to her. May They absolutely hate each other. They have been enemies since they met up. February despises May and says he is terrible. June February liked June before the argument. July February liked July before the argument. August February and August are absolute best friends. She is on the Valentines team, since their relationship put them together. September February claims that September wasn't really doing anything to her but now they are enemies. October October loves her. He and February seem to have become a couple. November February said that November was 'jolly like hell' and they were great friends until they split and became enemies. February doesn't feel like becoming an enemy to her... December December was one of her greatest friends until she split to lead the 'Reindeer'. February misses the times with December and January... Fanfictions *February's Tale Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader) Category:LGBT+